This new variety of African violet plant was obtained by cross-pollenating the seed parent "Melodie" Mary.times.Holtkamp XX/79 and the pollen parent "Melodie" Mitzi Sport. The seed pods of the pollenated plants were used as the generic basis for initiating further propagation trials. A total of 700 seedlings resulted from the stated cross. Of these, 16 individual seedlings were selected and retained for further observation to assess vigor, early development, early blooming, and bloom character; the mature characteristics of growth habit; and, for testing to reflect diease resistance of the selections.
The specified plant was a selection from among the 16 plants remaining from the initial cross. The plant of this disclosure was selected based on a number of outstanding characteristics including attractive, quality plant confirmation with starkly contrasting top and bottom leaf coloration with some mature leaves having gentle undulations and the generous and central placement of single flowers of attractive, rounded shape with ruffled petal outer portions, moderately deep violet petals which appealingly contrast with bright yellow, conspicuous anthers, and was subsequently denominated `Agnes`.
I have asexually reproduced `Agnes` by taking leaf cuttings to start plants in the usual way for Saintpaulia ionantha. Descendants of this original selection have proven to be completely the same as the parent plant in all distinguishing characteristics to establish that `Agnes` is stable.